


Art for Jinxy's podfic of "The Company You Keep" by secondstar

by mific



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Shots, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for Jinxy's podfic, for Podfic Big Bang 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Jinxy's podfic of "The Company You Keep" by secondstar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Company I Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553909) by [secondstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] The Company I Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925137) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy). 



> Original digital art.

 

Artwork for the cover

 

Cover art for the podfic

  


End file.
